


3/7 (one, eight, twelve)

by inmylife



Category: I.O.I (Band), IZONE, Produce 101 (TV), Produce 48 (TV), SIXTEEN (TV), fromis_9 (Band), 아이돌학교 | Idol School (TV)
Genre: Gen, entirely dialogue, essentially a phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: somi spends the night at the fromis_9 dorm with jiwon the night chaeyeon debuts.





	3/7 (one, eight, twelve)

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." 

"Ready, Somi?"

"Call her! Unnie, call her!" 

"One... two... three..."

"Hello?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Oh my god, you guys... you two... seriously..."

"Stop crying, Chaeyeon unnie!"

"You cried!"

"So did you, Jiwon unnie, we all did!"

"So don't make fun of Chaeyeonnie for crying, Somi-yah..." 

"Fine!"

"Are you guys both at Jiwon unnie's dorm?"

"Yep! Gyuri unnie says hello, by the way. And congratulations again." 

"Gyuri and I both say to tell Yuri hello! And congratulations! I'm sad I couldn't be there."

"I'll tell her."

"We're excited to welcome you to the club, Chaeyeon-ah!"

"Daehwi says JYP is quaking in his boots. He shouldn't have let us go!"

"Somi, you left on purpose..."

"From Sixteen, I mean from Sixteen." 

"Chaeyoung unnie called me earlier."

"Nayeon unnie Facetimed me when I debuted."

"None of them called me, what the heck? Not even Dahyun!"

"Unnie, you can't see me, but I just stuck my tongue out at you."

"Yah!"

"But really. Thank you so much for calling me. It... it means a lot."

"Of course, unnie!"

"We'll call everyone else too. Natty, Minyoung, Eunsuh, and your sister."

"We have to stick together."

"Unnie... I hope I get to see you soon. It's been ages."

"We'll find a way to visit. Gyuri wants to see everyone too. And we all want to see Yuri. I think Jiheonnie knows the girls from Woollim from when she trained there too. Maybe IZONE and Fromis_9 and the Twice unnies will all perform on a show together someday."

"The unnies were happy to see me when IOI was on shows with them."

"And of course we'll wait for you to debut again, Somi-yah."

"Oh - I should go. I think Oh My Girl sunbaenims are going to come talk to me."

"That's exciting."

"Oh, if you have time, tell them that Nakyungie likes them. She'd like that."

"I'll tell them, unnie."

"Congratulations on debuting, Chaeyeon-ah. We're really proud of you."

"Thank you so much, unnie. And Somi."

"Goodnight, unnie!"

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> ~ actually ok w the final lineup of IZONE! of course i'm devastated about kaeun but yuri, yena, hitomi, and chaeyeon all got in so i'm very happy with that  
> ~ i'm seriously in my feelings tonight because,, somi and daehwi high-fived when chaeyeon got in oh my god, that's 3/7 ex-sixteen debuted now  
> ~ imagining fromis watching produce 101 is so funny though because theyre all fighting for gyuri but also jiheon probably knows the other woollim kids and jiwon knows chaeyeon and seoyeon knows the individual trainees so just. imagine the rioting at their dorm ok. i bet they're so happy for yuri as well  
> ~ find me on twitter at somjichaeng (i changed it from missyehana finally!) and on tumblr at izoneshitomi


End file.
